


The Possibilities Are Endless

by I_wish_on_pears



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wish_on_pears/pseuds/I_wish_on_pears
Summary: What if no one but Noah and Brian were home that day after christmas break? basically just what would’ve happened if Noah and Brian continued doing what they were doing before Noah’s mom interrupted.





	The Possibilities Are Endless

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry about this

Noah

He was kissing me with his eyes, those beautiful squinting, sharp eyes I love so much. I could hardly believe this was still happening, he’s so beautiful and hot at the same time. The way his eyes travel around my body looking at it like it’s some kind of masterpiece made by god make me anxious. No eye contact is the same as no longer kissing and i can’t live a second without his sweet lips on mine, let alone his eyes.

Both our hands in our pants trying to relieve some tension were getting from this hot scene. I want him closer, I want to touch him everywhere. All my thought occupied by this stunning boy in front of me, my self control is going out the window, i don’t think I can stand no contact for the rest of this jerk off session. I keep imagining the feeling of him against me and it’s turning me on even more, i’m so painfully hard. My own touch isn’t doing enough. I _need_ Brian and i need him _now_.

 

Brain

_Fuck_ he’s so _everything._ I can’t keep this eye contact any longer or i’m not going to last a minute. My eyes wander his body, he’s huge, his body that is (well not just his body). I can see him pulsing and thick. I shoot my eyes back up to his before I think he could notice where i was looking and what a huge mistake that was. 

His usually dark and kind eyes were filled with pure  _hunger._ I’m surprised I didn’t finsih on the spot, it took all my will power though. Instead i turned the chair around, so it was facing him, and practically sunk down to the floor. 

He followed my moves, crawling off the bed landing directly in front of me. He took his hand out of his pants and grabbed my hips, pulled my body into his own, and kissed me hard. His mouth against mine, tounge pushing against my lips to which i opened with a low moan right into his mouth.

Tounges swirling against each other’s, I could feel the sweat on his palms as they moved up to my waist. I responded by wrapping my legs around his body and tightening them to make him even closer to me. We pulled away from the kiss in unison, I dropped my head down to our now very much pressed together crotches. Pants are such cock blocks.

I think he realized this too because in the next second he was tugging at the hem of my jeans and asked, “Is this okay?” I responded by pressing a soft kiss onto his lips while i unwrapped my legs from around him. I pulled off my jeans and threw them somewhere, it didn’t matter where they landed as long as they were out of our way.

I grabbed the top of his pants too and ripped them down, accidentally taking his underwear with them. I felt all the blood (except that already being used elsewhere) rush to my cheeks and drool form in my mouth. He was also blushing just as mad as I was. I thought I should make it fair and took off my trousers too.

Now both of us in only shirts, were staring at each others dicks like they were the first ones we’ve ever seen. “He-here... um imean, just come over here” Noah stammered uncontrollably. I couldn’t help but smile a bit and resume my position, wrapping my legs around his body. Only this time there was nothing in the way of our hard-on’s pressing against each other’s. 

 

Noah

Oh My God. I can hardly breath, my lungs are filling with hardly enough oxygen to keep my alive because this si the best thing i’ve ever done. I can feel Brian’s dick pressing against mine and it’s so much. Both of our breathing has come erratic and short, our faces are red and sweaty with heat. Brain wrapped his arms around my neck and rows his hips hard against mine making us both humm in pleasure as a sea of please takes over my lower abdomen. That felt phenomenal.

I take one of my hands and wrap it around both of our cocks. Stroking up and down making Brian’s mouth hang open, his eyes half lidded, heavy with lust. My breathing gets harder, oh god i can feel his heartbeat on his dick. 

He presses his forehead against mine and his hot breath is going in time with mine. He gets faster in his own movements, thrusting his hips up and down into my palm, bouncing on the floor as tiny moans escape his mouth. I can tell he’s holding back and I’m not having it.

 

Brain

Ive never felt this good in my life, with every stroke of Noah’s hand my dog is flooded with a thousand feelings of pleasure. I’m trying so hard not to yell out his name, I don’t want to ruin the sound of his breathing. I look into his eyes and see a slight annoyance. Did i do something wrong? Is he not feeling good? Then he stops moving his hand and tells me, “Why are you holding your voice back?” I just shrug and try to regain the friction pushing myself against him. He unravels a bit, mouth falling open more, so he’s clearing feeling good, but continues to pry, “You don’t have to hold back, I don’t want you to hold back.” 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” i respond.

His brows knit for a second, then his face lights up and he says, “I’m gunna _make_ you let out your voice one way or another.”

Just then before I can protest, his hand is back on our dicks in an instant. And he’s not exactly moving slow. His arm is moving so fast i’m surprised he isn’t called the one called the ax. But oh my god. It feels so good my inhales are getting shorter and shorter, exhales carrying on until he moves his hand again. 

All the obsecene sounds are driving me insane. My mouth which was hanging open now clamped shut as I press my forehead into the crook of his shoulder, Im whining a little with each stroke but I refuse to make any louder sound. 

Im reaching my climax fast now, breathing so hard and fast. Noah must have noticed because now he’s stopped moving his hand. I let out a loud gasp and let out a high pitched whine. No moaning. 

I hear Noah reach for his nightstand and opens a drawer to grab something. I hear a cap click open and after a second it closes again. I’m too exhausted to lift up my head to see what’s happening but i think i can guess and the thought makes my cock jump.

Noahs hand travels to my back and lower down. I can feel a cold wet finger trace around my hole, it makes me gasp. “Is this okay?” Noah asks carefully. I nod into his shoulder. He slowly pushes inside me and my breath is pushed out of me in a long sigh. _Noah is inside me._ He’s moving slow, stretching carefully. Before long it’s nit nearly enough. I grind down on his finger with a whine, I lift my head up from his shoulder and look into his eyes. 

I attack his mouth with my own, open and wet. “More..” I say into his mouth and he inserts another finger into me while also wrapping his other hand around our dicks. I moan so loud I’m sure Prophet the bird heard it. I feel Noah’s mouth curl into a smile against mine. He moves both his hands in unison, fast and hard. Waves of please crash through my whole body, Noah is my everything in this moment and every moment. I can feel him everywhere and even then i wish i could feel him even more.

I row my whole body into his hands and release into his hand. He continues moving his hand as I breath heavily into his mouth and after a few more seconds he’s came too. 

We stay breathing and intertwined for a while before we can even talk again. “wow,” Noah says like he’s just seen an angel.

”Fuck, we should do that more often,” I say in return, smiling.

”oh god Brain I love you,” he says, looking at me with so much love i think i might explode. Then I kiss him, hard and soft at the same time and savor how much happiness he brings to me.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don’t know how to end things, this is my first fanfic please help me, i don’t know what i’m doing.


End file.
